All for His Love
by Simply Laraine
Summary: Seiryuu Seishi Story When fighting the Suzaku Seishi, Soi could blind them with her powers. But what happens when she's faced with an opponent that will blind her witless...?
1. Within the Chambers

New Story: All for Love of Him 

**Summary**: Seiryuu SeishiStory> Whenever it comes to fighting Suzaku seishis and their miko, Soi could easily blind them with her powers. But what happens when she's faced with an opponent that'll blind her witless?

* * *

Okay everyone! Here is a quick story that just came from the top of my head. Great ideas comes from there, right? Don't expect this to be long, since I'm mostly busy with my lifestyle. Just one quick note of warning: THIS FANFIC IS NOT INTENDED FOR YOUNGER AUDIENCES. (I sound like a TV commercial…) it contains some scenes, vulgar language…only appropriate for 15 and up readers (if you're mature enough to handle it)

Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yuugi. But you've got to admit they're great.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Within the Chambers **

Down the dark corners of the Seiryuu temple, Nakago walked noisily with booted footsteps against the silence. As anyone could hear from his actions, he was in a bad mood. It was another defeat against the Suzaku warriors, and day by day those weaklings come closer to summoning the bird God. And when that happens, Konan will be protected from its enemies, especially form Seiryuu. Obviously, that was a bad idea. Being the general of an army, Nakago knew all kinds of defenses and combat tactics, but never as in NEVER had he lost a battle. So, Nakago paced restlessly with anger on the marble floors, until a squeak resounded behind him.

Soi had been listening wide-awake to Nakago's paces while lying on her canopy bed. She couldn't sleep, while he wasn't in the state. She knows, as well as everyone, that Nakago never loses a battle, especially when it's between the Suzaku and them. Now that Suzaku had found their miko, there was no stopping them from calling the God himself. Soi closed her eyes. If that does happen, it'll be the end of her days. "So little time. I can't die yet. Not without him." were her muttered words as she tried her hardest to sleep. It was in the middle of the night, and there was only one person, besides her, that couldn't sleep peacefully from the day's events. But whenever Soi hears those steps, she just can't understand why he's so determined to wake everyone up because he's miserable. Instinct told her to stay put and try her best to go back to sleep, but her heart told her to go to him. He was the only one, **the** only one Soi would swear she would only love. Part of loving someone was to care for them, too. So she rose from her bed and silently opened her door, without success. A squeak came from the action and jerked Nakago to a halt. He turned to face Soi, dressed only in a kimono and a thin nightshift. For Soi, Nakago's emotions were clearly visible on his face. Anger, frustration, hurt, longing…all types of sadness she never knew he had, since he placed a different face everyday. It was all Soi couldn't do but reached out to him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked

"Same thing you are"

He gave a mirthless laugh "You've no idea what the hell I'm doing."

"Of course I do," she replied, her voice was raspy and quiet "Because I'm going through the same things."

For one moment, Nakago's face turned different as he digested all her words. Clearly, she didn't know what was on his mind. She might be stronger than most women, but she (as all women are) can't deny the feeling of desire. Through a haze of suffering and agony, he reached out for her, the only person in the world; he would ever allow to comfort and soothe him. He grasped her hand and yanked her to him. The contact was enough to knock the breath out of Soi. She was never this close to anyone, including Nakago.

"You know what I'm feeling right now, Soi? Could you promise me that?"

**NO**. Her mind screamed "I don't know what you're going through now, but whatever comforts you'll need. I'll give."

She fleetingly closed her eyes and leaned closer to whisper in his ear "Anything, my love"

His fingers played teasingly the curve of her neck and tilted her head for a kiss. He angled his head to gain better access to her mouth. He greedily took all she freely gave, her desire in exchange for his agony. Through the kiss, she took all his sorrow, unhappiness and replaced it with her love. By then she haven't realized that both of them were in her room, driving each other mad. One by one. He took all her clothes away and laid her on her bed, not breaking the kiss. Nakago ravished her with intense need. Soi choked back tears. She knew how painful it would be to sacrifice oneself for the comfort of another, yet here she was, obliging his needs while silent tears streamed from her face.

"This is too much." She thought.

"Too much." She just silently placed the back of her hand to her lips to stifle a sob.

Nakago finally lifted himself up from a slumbering Soi. He rearranged his clothing from above the scene that presented him: Soi lay like a bruised angel. Her kimono and shift gaped open at chest and hips. Fresh blood marked the white linen sheets, marking her a bruised angel.

"She would've been perfect." He muttered.

He walked away from her, the sadness decreased by a little, and turned one last glance at her. "If she hadn't visited hell first," and with that, he left to walk back to his chamber, while the bruised angel opened her eyes that brought sad silent tears.


	2. The Witness

Chapter 2, Witness 

Here is the second chapter of the story, that I think is just the greatest story I've ever done (after my first fanfic, about Tatara and Suzuno). Of course, lots of efforts are also put in this story, so take an effort to…R&R!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yuugi. I'm just borrowing them.

* * *

**

_Someone heard…and they saw…now they knew_

The realization struck her senses, as she tried to keep her breath even. The little rendezvous last night is not a well-kept secret now, and Soi will be forever branded as a whore. A bitch. A slut. Words that stab the heart of even the strongest heart of hearts in a woman. No matter how hard Soi tried to sleep, voices of evil echoed her mind. She knew sleeping and being with him had a price, but she never knew that it would be so great. There was only one-person hurt in the process, and it was her, Soi. Not Nakago, not Lady Yui, but her. Soi closed her eyes. She once again repeated what she said last night with anguish and longing.

_Too much…this is too much…

* * *

_

The dawn broke out from an endless night, and Lady Yui woke up from a disastrous dream, gasping for breath. The dream, interpreted, would mean death. Tried as hard as she might, she couldn't remember the dream, but she knew what happened beneath the walls of the Temple. Moans and sighs were heard from her bedchamber, and Yui was certain there wasn't fighting going on. Curious, she stepped from her bed and walked her way to the sound. But the sight that greeted her didn't dwell well in her stomach so she ran for her life, at last finding herself back in her room with the chamber pot in her hands. Last night's dinner swam in it, and she slumbered, never knowing the secret she just discovered and witnessed.

A rap on the door made Yui jumped out of her bed and quickly dressed. Through the thick wood, Nakago murmured, "We're all ready." _Ready for what?_ Yui wondered. She quickly opened the door and held it ajar. Nakago was wasn't there anymore, but he slowly walked down the hallway. "Ready for what?" she again asked. No answer. The seishi merely looked over his shoulder and replied, "Go wake up Soi. She'll need you." And left with those words, hanging in the air. _Wake up Soi? She needs me? Well, isn't that strange?_ Puzzled, she locked up her room and walked down the hallway, turning left towards Soi's bedchamber. Before she could raise her hand and knock, the door was slightly open. Through the door crack, she could see Soi frantically dabbing a wet cloth on her bed.

"Hey." Yui said, breaking the terse silence. She opened the door a bit more and in her surprise, she saw Soi's widening eyes in shock. She quickly pulled out new white linens and stammered, her hands softening the creases. Soi tried to ignore her ward's questioning eyes. "You're not suppose to be here, but riding out with Nakago today. You're supposed to go get the Shinzako from the Byakko seishi, so that you could summon Seiryuu."

"Me?" an appalled Yui asked.

"Yes you, stupid," Soi rolled her eyes.

"Oh"

"'Oh?' Get moving!"

Yui wasn't prepared to Soi's bitterness. Oh well, she wasn't expecting any bit of happiness here in Kutou. "Well, you should know Nakago sent me –" that stopped Soi. "-to help you with something, and I'm just not easily thrown out." Surprisingly Soi, now looked worried and …guilty? She then smiled.

"Me? Need help? No, no, no I'm fine. Please go…now." Yui looked dumbstruck as Soi began shoving her toward the door.

"B-b-but Nakago said..."

"To help me, I know. But I'm fine see?" Soi twirled around.

"Fine, happy, content now. So you," pointing at Yui "**must** go now."

She wrenched herself from Soi and quickly strode towards the bed, eagerly pulling the white sheets. She gasped in horror as an ugly spot of red liquid smeared the center of the bed. It was also smeared on the sides, by what seemed like a…

"Oh! That?" Soi laughed nervously. "That is blood…I…had it from a cut…from my finger. "

Yui looked at her, obviously unconvinced. "Why would you cut your finger?" She asked skeptically. But Soi continued talking, "Of course, all bruises on my body heal quickly, so you can't see it." Now Soi's tone turned from being guilty to angry. "So you just better get out of my room," she shoved the persistent miko out of her room. "And get lost!" With that said she slammed the door in Yui's face.

There was no use talking to a door, so Yui stalked off, preparing herself to ride out with Nakago and the rest of the Seiryuu seishis. The most puzzling thing was how would Nakago know that Soi needed help? _Surely Nakago passed Soi's room, but why would he say that Soi would need Yui's help? How come he knew?_ Yui pondered, _"Is there something that I should know about?" _Then remnants of the scene last night flashed in her mind. There she was walking herself to sleep…

* * *

Nakago saddled upon a horse, and waited irritatingly for Lady Yui to come out of the blasted entrance. He should've kept his mouth shut, now he knew for sure that Yui would never stop asking questions until she gets to the bottom of this. He prayed to Seiryuu, Soi wouldn't betray him by saying anything to her. The recent events of last night made Nakago smile. That "bruised angel" had willingly went to him, and he took all she offered. Nakago now wondered. None of everything she offered soothed him. It just brought another pang of guilt in his black heart. It would be really surprising if Soi had anything left to give him…for another night.

* * *

Today, Nakago wasn't really expecting Soi to ride with them today. But some Seishis were. "Where's that bloody woman?" Tomo had demanded. He rocked his horse to stop in front Nakago's stallion and looked at him squarely in the eye. "She's delaying all of us, and before you know it, those frigging Suzakus would get there before we do." The general held up a hand and gave Tomo a cool glance. "She'll come." _She just have to_

The sun glowed orange on the horizon, when Yu had used her cunningness to deceive Tatara and that "bitch" Miaka into getting the Byakko-no-shinzaho. IT had taken more time than she'd expected. But it all paid out. The consequence was, unfortunately, was Miboshi's death. It didn't matter…….it was a race for dominance.

The Shinzaho in her hands, Yui smiled wickedly as she held the Byakko-no-miko's mirror to the glinting blue fire. The mirror itself was a marvelous piece of work. It was such a shame that she left it in her hands of her ill-doomed lover just to be taken by her.

Yui watched her reflection on the mirror, the memories of the last night flashed in her mind. It was both shocking, scandalous,……….unexpected. Entranced, the mirror slipped from her limp fingers, only to be caught by a hand. Yui swiveled her head behind her and met a pair of cool ice blue eyes staring into her own.

"Be careful next time, Lady Yui. Seiryuu hasn't been summoned yet," Nakago held the mirror in front of him , then passed it on to Yui. "You don't want to be stuck here forever. Hell would be much cooler if you stayed." His voice held an air of indifference and flatness that Yui wondered if there was even life between those eyes. Without thought, she closed her own and quietly spoke. "I've been there and back. I've gone through more than you had."

Nakago digested all her words with a bit of suspicion. _Did she knew? Did she saw?_

Then chuckled mirthlessly. "You women are all the same."

"No wonder your thoughts are easily read." Her eyes flew open again. "We have feelings and you don't. You never knew how it was to be hurt…to be betrayed and sold out by your own friend…to find out that someone you love can't love you back…to be face every damn emotion without sharing it to everyone…you don't know. You never knew how it was to feel at least as a human!" Yui spoke out of unspoken, unprotected hatred that she never knew Nakago's hatred increased more by her every passing word.

_Who was she to judge him!_ He thought.

The General angrily jerked her elbow and froze her mentally to her toes. "What do you know? You never knew me. You cam here, out of hatred for that Suzaku bitch. YOU have no right to judge me." Now, Yui's eyes shined with tears at the bitter resentment from Nakago's lips.

"You were always stucking up on Tamahome, even though he did not want you. Who saved you when you were bruised…me!" He flung her to the ground, nearly breaking the Shinzaho in her hands. He watched as she bit her mouth to resist the urge to cry. But when she opened them, he heard the words he had been dreading…

"I saw. You and Soi…last night."

* * *

_Author's Note: _Sorry it took so long to finish...i must admit though, this is the darkest fanfic I ever wrote (not to mention good!). Thanks for those who reviewed, it kept me going and going...


End file.
